lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Showtime
The case against a Hollywood director can have damaging effects for and . (Part Three of Three) Plot Plot Cast Main cast * Jerry Orbach as Detective Lennie Briscoe * Benjamin Bratt as Detective Rey Curtis * S. Epatha Merkerson as Lieutenant Anita Van Buren * Sam Waterston as Executive A.D.A. Jack McCoy * Carey Lowell as A.D.A. Jamie Ross * Steven Hill as D.A. Adam Schiff Recurring cast * Keith Szarabajka as Defense Attorney Neil Gorton * Lauren Graham as Lisa Lundquist * Scott Cohen as Eddie Newman * Paul Hecht as Dr. Dan Duvall * Franchelle Stewart Dorn as Defense Attorney Joyner * Bernie McInerney as Judge Michael Callahan * Michael Zaslow as Ben Hollings * Carolyn McCormick as Dr. Elizabeth Olivet * Janeane Garofalo as Greta Heiss * Keely Eastley as Judge Lillian Barone * Pat Moya as Deborah Curtis * George Guidall as Mr. Ellison * Caralyn Gorel as Katie Gorton * Patricia Randell as Reporter Guest cast * Stewart Bick as Jennings Canter * Lauren Klein as Susan Spencer * David Kener as Ralston * Aasif Mandvi as Gulab Singh * Stephanie Lane as Denise * Stuart Feldman as Kevin * Amy Povich as Lasky * Bill Cwikowski as Jerry Vance * Lee Shepherd as Ben Tanner * Mary Catherine Nashlenas as Olivia Curtis * Arielle Kaplan as Serena Curtis * Diana LaMar as Receptionist * Daniel D'Amicol as Process Server * Jud Meyers as Reporter #2 * Karen Ullman as Jury Foreperson * Christopher Del Gaudio as Gallery Reporter (uncredited) References *'' '' *''People v. Novoa'' *''People v. Gonzalez'' *''People v. Simmons'' *''People v. McMullen'' *''People v. Jones'' Quotes :Ross: (looks at her watch) God. Look at the time. I gotta go. :McCoy: We're not quite done here. :Ross: I shouldn't have been away from Katie this long. I'm due in family court in 3 days. :McCoy: We have to go back to Judge Callahan in 12 hours. :Ross: I'm sorry! :McCoy: Where are your priorities?! If Gorton gets ahold of this stuff, he'll come up with some cockamamie alternate theory of the crime. A murderer could walk free! :Ross: And I could lose my daughter! You know what, Jack?! That's an easy decision! :McCoy: Not for an Assistant District Attorney! :Ross: Fine! I quit! (leaves the office in a huff and slams the door) :[After Curtis has testified concerning Lisa Lundquist] :Curtis: Hey! What the hell's the matter with you, McCoy? Why didn't you stop that sooner? :McCoy: I might've been able to if you'd told me about it. :Curtis: There's nothing to tell! (walks up to his partner) :Ross: What was that about? :McCoy: He's just a little upset his wife's about to find out he had an affair on the evening news. :Briscoe: (to Curtis about Lisa) I told you you shoulda gone to bed with her. You're gettin' the grief. You shoulda had the gravy. :McCoy: What's your current movie about, Mr. Newman? Talking bears? :Newman: Yes. :McCoy: A daring Neorealist foray into Jellystone Park? Does that fulfill your promise as an artist? :Newman: No! :McCoy: Heidi Ellison was keeping you from fulfilling that promise, wasn't she? :Newman: Not just her. Do you know what kinda crap they wanted me to make? :McCoy: But especially her. She could've let you make Madame Bovary, couldn't she? :Newman: Yes! :McCoy: But she didn't, did she? :Newman: She gave me a choice. The bears or a picture about a dog who's granted 3 wishes. I couldn't believe it! :McCoy: You couldn't believe what, Mr. Newman? :Newman: I had an actress, a bankable actress, who was attached to Bovary. But Heidi gives her $12,000,000 to do an asteroid movie instead, because our marriage didn't work out! out of his seat and raises his sword That vindictive bitch! I could've made something!! :in the courtroom stares at him, causing Newman to sit back down and face-palm :McCoy: closing summation Everyone likes a good story. Eddie Newman has made a career putting stories on film. And the defense in this case has told you a very good story about a sleazy psychiatrist and a man who believed he'd committed a murder, but recently realized that he didn't. What actually happened here is less complicated and far more sordid. A bitter, angry man viciously killed his ex-wife, dismembered her while she was still alive, and then lied about it. There's no clever twist to the plot. It's just the messy, ugly truth. Mr. Gorton has appealed to what he calls reasonable doubt. But reasonable doubt is not any doubt. God has given you all the gift of common sense. Use it. up Newman's sword Eddie Newman used this weapon to hack to death, not the woman he claimed he loved, but the woman he calls a vindictive bitch. Find him guilty of murder. :Newman's conviction and sentencing :McCoy: Anybody wanna join me for a drink? :Curtis: Not me. I'm having supper with my wife. :Briscoe: I've got a date. She's no Lisa Lundquist, but she's all right. :McCoy: the ADA I know, dinner with Katie. :Ross: Whenever possible. Tonight, it's possible. the office :Schiff: Started with a killing, ending with an execution. You got what you wanted. Take the rest of the week off. :McCoy: It's Friday, Adam. :Schiff: So it is. See you Monday. Background information and notes * This episode (along with "D-Girl" and "Turnaround") is part of a trilogy which has strongly been ripped from the headline of the notorious, controversial, and highly publicized . Locations, characters, and other aspects loosely resemble those that came to denote the affair. Episode scene cards Category:L&O episodes